


Wander on shooting star

by silveronthetree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biggs lives, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Skywalker's daddy issues, M/M, an awful lot of handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: There were three truths about Luke Skywalker: he lived to fly, he'd always try to help people and he idolized his father. His best friend wasn't much different.Biggs and Luke get a chance to share their stories and secrets. A Biggs!lives story.





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



"Did anyone pick up Red Three?" Luke asked in the first lull in the elation after the Death Star run. Biggs must have made it after his X-wing was hit. He wouldn't accept any other possibility.

There were a few blank looks but Leia, flushed and hair mussed from Chewbacca's hug, answered, "I think they took him to the medical centre." She pointed to the left. "He's in bad shape," she warned.

But Luke was already running.

*

When Biggs woke, Luke had been sitting by the bacta tank, and then by Biggs's bed for what felt like days, but his chrono said was only hours. The overworked medi-droids had tried to send him away a few times but he'd stuck it out. Apparently being the hero of the hour was good for something. He'd even helped steady Biggs as the medi-droids pulled him out of the tank, still unconscious. This waiting was a new experience, he'd always been the one that crashed before.

"Skyboy?" Biggs said groggily, eyes unfocused as Luke leaned over him.

Clearly it was the time for long forgotten childhood nicknames, he hadn't heard the name Skyboy in years. Biggs had dropped it sometime around the point that the others had started calling him Wormie, he was very glad to leave that behind on Tatooine. 

"Hey Biggs." Luke couldn't keep the relief out of his voice. Although he'd been told that Biggs would make a full recovery, it was another thing to actually see him awake and talking. 

"Where?"

"You're in the infirmary at the Yavin Base." Biggs frowned. He looked as if he wanted to ask more but his eyes drifted shut, and he was asleep again.

Luke stayed, holding his hand, until he was called away for a debrief. When he returned hours later, exhausted from the questions, Biggs was more alert.

"We get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, no more Death Star," Luke confirmed.

"Good." Biggs attempted a smile. "Stupid Empire." He wiggled the fingers of the hand nearest to Luke and Luke took that as a sign to take hold of it. Biggs's grip was so weak.

"You're real," Biggs whispered. "Thought I imagined it."

"Nope. I'm real." Luke squeezed his hand. "Boy, is it good to see you in once piece," he said, heartfelt. His gut clenched every time he remembered seeing the blast meant for him hit Biggs's X-wing. It was a miracle it hadn't hit anything vital. Biggs had spun off away from the Death Star and they'd lost visual contact. He'd heard Biggs saying his X-wing was pretty much dead, but then it had been time to take his shot and there were more urgent things to think of than his best friend. None of them would've survived if he'd missed that shot. 

"Y'promised me stories..," Biggs said.

"I did." But Luke could see he was fighting to stay awake and moments later he was asleep. The familiar, rhythmic sound of his breathing sounded like home.

*

Luke was still on a high from the medal ceremony. All those people cheering and that smile from the princess. He'd never felt anything like it and he had to tell Biggs all about it. He ran into Biggs's room, the medal still hung round his neck, proudly wearing his yellow Alliance jacket for the first time. 

Biggs smiled up at him as Luke dropped down to sit on the edge of his bed, trying to avoid jolting him too much. He'd missed that smile.

"C'mon Luke. You promised me stories." Biggs said.

It looked as if the bacta had done a great job with the lacerations and burns, and Biggs had more colour in his cheeks. Presumably one of the medi-droids had shaved him recently, there was freshly healed skin over most of the left side of his face and he looked so strange without a moustache. Younger, like the boy Luke knew before the academy. Luke felt an overwhelming surge of fondness. He didn't act on it and hug him, though. Bacta could only do so much and a hug would most likely hurt more than help. He settled for squeezing Biggs's hand.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Luke half smiled. "You fell asleep last time."

Biggs made a face at him that he recognised from their many childhood scoldings.

"I'll start with the best story." Luke said, settling more firmly on the bed. He'd been desperate to share this news. "I found out more about my dad. He wasn't just a navigator. You'll never guess what he really was." Luke didn't wait for Biggs to answer but went straight on. "He was a Jedi!" 

"Huh?" Biggs looked more confused than surprised.

"It's crazy, right?"

Biggs nodded, and winced in pain at the movement.

"Stay still, you'll hurt yourself," Luke said, stroking his thumb over the back of Biggs's hand. "Hey, is it stupid that I'm mad that Red Leader didn't make it?" Luke asked. "He knew my father! I hoped he'd tell me more. Everyone who knew my father is gone. As soon as I get closer to finding out more about him, my chances fly further away."

Biggs tried to shake his head, and shortly after fell asleep.

*

"I had the weirdest dream that your father was a Jedi," Biggs said when Luke saw him next.

He'd been transferred to the medical bay on the main command ship and Luke had come to visit him during one of his increasingly rare off duty moments. He was now an official part of the fighter escort for the evacuation and chatting to Biggs beat playing sabacc with Wedge and Han and losing.

Biggs was looking much better now. The almost raw look he'd sported straight out of the bacta was gone, and he was sitting up in bed, fingers tapping relentlessly.

Luke grinned. "Not a dream." He carefully showed Biggs the lightsaber. "This was his. Can you imagine? You remember Old Ben? He was a Jedi too and he kept this for me."

"You dad wasn't a navigator?" Did Biggs sound disappointed? As kids they hadn't come across many people who'd left the planet, so even the tiniest scrap of info about Anakin Skywalker had fuelled their daydreams for weeks.

"He was a pilot." Biggs's eyes lit up. "The best, according to Ben."

Biggs grinned. "So that's where you get it, kid! Like father, like son, huh?"

There was a warm feeling inside his stomach at Biggs's words. "I hope so. The Jedi thing is a lot to live up to."

"Is the Jedi thing how you rescued the princess?"

"Kind of an accident really. Hey, have you met her?"

Biggs shook his head. "Not really, but I saw her once or twice in briefings."

"She sure is something! Don't you think she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" He leaned in and confided in Biggs, "She's kissed me. Only on the cheek but it was amazing!"

Biggs's smile was a little stiff. Maybe he still hurt. "Kisses from princesses, huh? You've turned into a real hotshot since I last saw you. What's next? Tea with the Emperor?"

Luke ducked his head and smiled. "Stop it. That's a horrible thought. I can't imagine I'd survive it., especially now."

Biggs snorted. "But seriously, rescuing the princess is brilliant. I'm proud of you kid."

"She pretty much rescued herself," Luke said. "She really can shoot." He fiddled with the edge of his jacket.

"So, what's it like being the hero of the hour?" Biggs asked.

Luke made a face. "Weird. People keep thanking me." He looked away and scrambled for a change of subject. "But hey, I've been meaning to ask, how did you get here so fast? There's no way there was time for you to jump ship and join the Alliance."

Biggs's cheeks reddened. "I'd already joined long before I saw you." He looked apologetic. "I hated lying but I couldn't say anything. I just didn't want you looking for me in the wrong place if you'd ended up in the academy."

"You sneaky piece of Bantha poodoo," Luke said admiringly. He hadn't realised Biggs was such a good actor. But it did explain why everyone here seemed to know him so well.

*

When Luke next visited Biggs, the room was already full. Several of the surviving pilots were there and the small room was filled with laughter. Luke had been flying with them for some time now but he'd never seen them quite as boisterous as this. Things had been subdued after the initial elation of the Death Star destruction, and there were moments when he'd felt like he was a poor replacement for lost friends.

"Biggs just wouldn't shut up about his best friend and how amazing he was," Wedge said after the greetings were over. "I was sceptical especially after I first met you. I mean, Womp rats, really?" He raised his eyebrow at Luke who ducked his head. "But then you blew up the Death Star, and I discovered that you'd turned up with a legendary Jedi master and rescued Princess Leia in the bargain."

"I did say he was amazing." Biggs shot a fond look at Luke and Luke basked in it. "Although he also used to be pretty amazing at crashing. His Uncle kept grounding him for busting up his skyhopper." 

Luke tried to hide the wave of sorrow at the thought of his uncle. 

"Now you tell us," Wedge said. "He's been doing a good job so far."

"Hey! Luke said, faking indignation. "Also I still maintain that the Princess rescued herself. I really can't take much credit for it," he admitted. 

"I might even take Biggs more seriously from now on," Wedge said, with a wink.

"That's taking it a little too far," Luke said and snorted. He was happy. Knowing that Biggs talked about him to his other friends meant that Luke hadn't been the only one missing their friendship.

Later when the others had gone, Biggs turned to Luke with a serious expression. "You still haven't told me why you left Tatooine. Did Owen finally let you go?"

Luke tried to control his face, the question hits hard at all the things he'd been avoiding, but from Biggs's expression, he didn't succeed at all. He settled back in his chair. "Stormtroopers got them," he said finally. "Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They wanted the droids we'd just bought. Stupid really. How bad is our luck to buy rebel droids?" He ducked his head to hide his face. "We just wanted something that would work."

"Oh, Luke," Biggs said and reached for both his hands. Luke let him take them. "I'd wondered."

"I wasn't even there when they came. They burned the place."

Biggs squeezed his hands. It wasn't the strong grip Luke remembered, but it was comforting. He gathered courage from it. 

"I had to bury them, Biggs," he said in a stark statement. The sympathy in Biggs's eyes was too much and Luke turned away to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry, kid. They were good people."

Luke nodded. "And then Ben was killed and I thought everyone from home had gone. If you'd gone too...I don't know what I'd've done."

"Damn the Empire," Biggs said and they both lapsed into silence, staring at each other. Luke felt a soft tug on his hands and leaned into it until his head was resting against Biggs's shoulder and Biggs's arms were around him.

"Adventures aren't the fun as I thought they'd be." Luke said, half muffled by the cloth of Biggs's tunic.


	2. The Empire Strikes Back

Luke looked tiny, huddled in the stark white bed, ashen pale and fragile looking, surrounded by people and medi-droids. Biggs came to a sudden stop in the doorway of the room and just watched him, indescribably relieved. He'd run to the medical centre the second he'd overheard someone say that Skywalker was back with the fleet but seriously injured.

He hadn't heard from Luke for months, not since before Hoth. Non-essential communication was patchy to non-existent in the Alliance but there was usually _some_ news. Biggs's squadron of X-wings had been stationed far out in the outer rim, so it had taken a while to discover that he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard from Luke since the Hoth evacuation. Biggs had been concerned when he heard, how could he be otherwise, but he'd always had faith that Luke's luck, or rather the Force would bring him back. 

Princess Leia, white faced and tense, brushed past him without looking on her way out of the room.

Luke barely acknowledged Biggs as he came over to his side. He seemed to be preoccupied, staring down at the place where his hand wasn't any more. Biggs tried to hide his shock. There was a medi-droid making adjustments to the monitors behind Luke. What had happened?

"Hey Luke. Luke?" Biggs had to repeat himself before Luke looked up at him. He stood by the side of the bed and suppressed his instinct to just grab hold of Luke and hug him. An unfamiliar man, with dark skin and a fancy cloak, patted Luke's shoulder and nodded to Biggs. The touch drew Luke's attention and he looked up at the man as he left the room, and then to Biggs. 

"Biggs?" Luke's eyes were unfocused and he had the look of someone on heavy painkillers. That would explain the lack of responsiveness.

"Hey, kid," he murmured. "I'm glad you're back."

"Biggs?" Luke said fuzzily. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh. You found me." Luke pointed out the obvious, he was pretty far gone.

"Yep," Biggs agreed. "What happened?"

"I messed up." His face crumpled and he looked haunted.

Biggs picked up Luke's remaining hand, hoping he could offer some comfort. 

Luke eventually broke the silence. "I messed up, Biggs," he repeated. "I thought I knew what I was doing but-. I made it all so much worse."

There was something else bothering him. It clearly was more than the loss of his hand, he knew Luke well enough to realise that. Biggs held on tight to Luke's hand and shivered. 

The medi-droid took that moment to interrupt. "I must check how your surgery went, Commander Skywalker. Any unauthorised visitors must clear the room." The last was directed very firmly at Biggs, so he patted Luke's shoulder and left the room. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

*

He went to see Luke again the instant his shift was done the next day. The Princess was there chatting quietly with Luke and as Biggs arrived, she rose to leave with a curt, "Darklighter," and a chaste kiss to Luke's cheek.

"Princess," he replied. He had no real idea what to call her and he was surprised she knew his name. She may have been close to Luke, but she was high enough up in the command that he didn't expect her to know.

"Hey Biggs," Luke said. He looked better but the cuts on his face still stood out vividly.

"Hey yourself." Biggs decided to give Luke the hug that he must need. The Princess didn't strike him as much of a hugger.

"So, what happened to you?" Biggs asked as they settled into a loose embrace. There were a lot of rumours flying around and Biggs wasn't sure what to believe.

Luke seemed to gather the calm around him before answering. "I had a run in with Darth Vader."

A chill ran through Biggs. He'd hoped that particular rumour wasn't true. He'd heard many stories about Vader, the Emperor's enforcer, and his pursuit of the Alliance and in particular Luke.

Before he'd joined them, Biggs's squadron had run into Vader's TIE fighter and been decimated. Vader was the sort of pilot you never wanted to fly against, even Luke would have trouble going up against him. They'd even speculated that he'd been one of the pilots they were flying against during the Death Star run. It would explain why Vader had escaped.

"I fought him," Luke said and waved his right arm at Biggs. It now had a metal cuff attached, to eventually support the neural connections. "It didn't go so well. He's a lot better with a lightsaber." That haunted look was still present. It was astonishing that Luke had survived as Vader always left a trail of dead bodies. 

"I walked straight into a trap. I was warned, but I couldn't let Han and Leia get hurt."

The Millennium Falcon was here, Chewbacca was here but there was no Han Solo. The three were inseparable in Biggs's experience, so it was pretty clear something had gone badly wrong with that plan. "Why did he want to trap you?"

"I-" Luke said and hesitated. He wanted to tell me that-." Luke stopped. "Biggs, he-" He put his face in his hand. "Sorry, I can't."

Biggs blinked. What had happened? He'd never seen Luke like this. There'd always been something irrepressible about Luke, even after the events that drew him into the rebellion, he was still that bright, happy kid. Sure he'd grown up a little in the last few years, but this Luke, he was so subdued and calm. It felt almost unnatural and Biggs wasn't sure he liked it. 

*

"Is it the Jedi thing?" Biggs asked. He'd spent half the night trying to work out what Luke wasn't telling him. Why Vader was targetting Luke specifically? The Empire had been after Luke since the Death Star but this seemed like something more. "The trap, I mean?"

Luke shrugged. "You know, Yoda knew my father." 

"Yoda?" Biggs jumped on that. It was a new name.

"My teacher," Luke said. "That's what I was doing. He's a Jedi. He taught my father," he added quietly.

"Oh!" Biggs was excited, was he going to hear more about the legendary Anakin Skywalker? They'd always thought he was the coolest relative anyone had. A navigator on a spice freighter was exciting. Better than being a farmer, or running a store. Luke had developed his navigational skills as well as his flying because of his father and Anakin Skywalker had been Biggs's earliest hero. They'd made up so many stories about his encounters with pirates.

They'd managed to find out about the pod race too. It may have been wiped from the official pod stats and Owen had tried to kill any rumours, but Tatooine memories were long and their neighbours knew how to tell the stories of the first human to win a podrace especially when faced with Luke's desperate thirst for stories of his father. "Have you found out more?"

But none of the expected glee at more news of his father materialized. He seemed subdued and a little sad. Biggs frowned. "Luke? Luke, what happened?"

"He told me he was-," Luke said. "But that can't be true. It can't but it must be." He sounded devastated and Biggs gripped his hand harder. He had a bad feeling about this. 

"C'mon, talk to me, kid."

"I can't. You'd hate me."

"You've got to know that there's no way I could hate you. Whatever it is is messing you up Luke. You've must tell someone."

"At least tell the princess."

Luke shook his head adamantly. "That would be worse than telling you."

Despite his promptings, Luke wouldn't say more.

*

Biggs next saw Luke after his squadron returned from a scouting mission. He'd rushed through their debrief and hadn't bothered to change from his flight suit. Luke was back in the infirmary but he was wiggling his new fingers carefully and slowly, a faint frown on his face. The harsh light bouncing off the stark white of the infirmary walls and equipment made him look older.

As he reached for Luke, Biggs belatedly realised that his helmet was still in his hand. He set it down on the floor and squeezed Luke's shoulder.

"Hey Biggs!" Luke greeted him. "Look at this. I can almost pick things up again." He fumbled with the thankfully empty water glass. "We haven't quite got the neural feedback sorted but it won't be long."

"That's brilliant." Biggs grinned. There had been concern about how things would work with a lightsaber injury. It wasn't something that came up very often anymore and none of the medical teams had any experience fitting prosthetics to lightsaber wounds. Eventually someone had sent over the Clone Wars era Two-Onebee droid who was treating Luke.

Luke flexed his new fingers again and smiled.

"Rumour has it you've been kissing princesses again." Biggs teased trying to keep things light.

Luke looked confused, but didn't flush in the way he would have last time Biggs had teased him about it. That was very interesting.

"Chewie was telling me stories about Hoth," Biggs explained

"Oh, that's old news. She was just trying to make Han jealous." Chewie had said as much but Biggs wanted to know what Luke thought.

"She has no taste, I'd take you over Solo any day," Biggs said with a wink. He liked Solo but in his opinion he just didn't compare to Luke.

Luke grinned. It wasn't as wide as it could be but Biggs would take it.

"Hmm you're a bit old for Skyboy now. Skyman maybe, Skydude?" He laughed and Luke flushed.

"I've got it," Biggs said, pleased with himself. "Skyguy." 

Luke shivered and frowned.

Biggs raised his eyebrow. "No?"

Luke shrugged. "Just stick to Skyboy," he said. "I'm used to it."

"Okay, kid," Biggs said. He was surprised. "I thought you'd like it."

"It just gave me a bad feeling," Luke said, awkwardly.

"You're going after Solo?" Biggs asked. He'd run into Calrissian, who'd explained why he was sticking around with the Rebels.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I have to. This wouldn't have happened if not for me."

Biggs was sceptical, on that point. Solo had been just as much of a thorn in the Empire's side as any of the fully committed rebels, more than many in fact, and he was pretty sure he'd had a price on his head long before meeting Luke.

He wasn't going to dissuade Luke though. So he might as well go along with it. "Do you want me to come?" 

Luke looked torn. "The force is telling me to do this. But you've got the Alliance and your squadron. They can't do without both of us."

It was true. Luke had left a big gap when he'd left unannounced for his Jedi training. Wedge and Biggs had done a good job in his place but they were short enough on pilots as it was.

*

Biggs was exhausted, his squadron had been protecting the supply freighters for days and this was his first substantial break, but he was also hungry. Sleep could wait until he'd eaten. The mess hall was almost entirely empty this late, so he was surprised to see Luke nursing a steaming mug with his new hand. 

Biggs sat down beside him. He looked unhappy. "Come on, Luke," Biggs cajoled. "You can tell me anything. Something's obviously eating you up."

Luke looked up from his reading and visibly braced himself. "You really want to know?" Luke took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "He's Vader." 

"What?" Of course Vader was upsetting Luke. 

"My father, he's Vader." The statement was stark and hung in the air.

"What?" Biggs shook his head in disbelief. He must've heard wrong.

"He said he was my father right after he cut off my hand." 

Biggs had never heard Luke so angry. But the passionate outburst he expected never materialised and in the blink of an eye nothing appeared left of Luke's rage and frustration. 

"You're saying He's your father? That Darth Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker?" Biggs couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Luke nodded.

Biggs wanted to vomit. Luke related to Vader? The stories he'd heard about Vader had been horrific. His hero turned to that? Luke wasn't the only one who idolised him. Biggs felt as if his whole foundation had crumbled beneath him. 

There was no way he could say that to Luke. How much worse must he feel? Biggs tried to think of two people less likely to be related. A picture of blond fluffy hair and wide blue eyes behind that ominous helmet made him flinch. It just didn't compute.

He put his arm around Luke and hugged him. Luke froze and then after a few pats on the back from Biggs, huddled into his side.

"I can't tell Leia, Luke said. He tortured her and Han-" Luke trailed off. "She'd never look at me the same again. What if she thought I'd end up like him? Master Yoda did."

"You could never be like that, never. I've known you long enough to know that. You are such an idiot, Skywalker." 

*

When he hugged Luke goodbye, Biggs wasn't sure what impulse led him to kiss Luke's forehead. It was a lingering kiss and after Luke blinked up at him in confusion and a little bewilderment, his new Jedi calm shattered for the moment.

"Take care of yourself, kid," Biggs said hoarsely and then turned to stride out of the room. Everyone from Tatooine knew that people who went up against Jabba rarely returned but Luke had a much better chance than most, right? 

At the door he paused and turned back to look at Luke, who had a smile blossoming on his face. 

Biggs knew what he wanted to say. He caught his eye and said, "May the Force be with you."


	3. The Return of the Jedi

Rumours and reports flying through the remains of the Alliance fleet said that the Emperor was dead. Biggs couldn't believe it. The second Death Star might be gone but that was too much too hope for.

But the message came through clearer and clearer. The rebellion was over.

Biggs and the remainder of his squadron had made their way to the forest moon and they'd joined the celebrations. He'd asked after Luke, but no one had any news of him, in fact no one had seen him since the previous night. He half-heartedly joined the others in their merriment but eventually his feet led him away from the celebrations and the frankly terrifying Ewoks, deeper into the forest.

He smelled burning first and thought he'd somehow turned back on himself and returned to the Ewok village. As he walked on the clearing opened up in front of him and Luke was silhouetted against the flames. A wave of relief spread through him and he stopped at the edge of the clearing. The crackling flames were loud and he could still hear the faint thump of the Ewok drums behind him.

"Biggs," Luke said softly, not turning his head. 

The fire in front of him was a pyre.

Biggs followed the unspoken invitation and joined him, taking hold of Luke's hand. The outline of the body on the pyre slowly resolved itself into Vader's mask and armour. He could see glints of flame reflecting in Luke's tears. He should be glad that the terror of the Empire was gone but instead he was just sad. 

He stood with Luke, shoulder to shoulder, their hands tightly clasped, as the armour crumpled and was consumed by the flames. Biggs said a silent goodbye to Anakin Skywalker. To Luke's father. 

Luke turned to Biggs. "He killed the Emperor, you know." He nodded towards the pyre. "No one will ever believe it."

"It's a bit unlikely." Biggs said gently, moving closer. "But I believe you."

"He did it to save me. I got to see his face for the first time and he died in my arms." A silent tear fell leaving a track in the soot on Luke's cheek. Biggs wiped it away with his thumb and cupped Luke's face with his hand, continuing to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

Luke relaxed onto his touch. "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to tell someone who'd understand."

Biggs looked down at him. Despite the tears, pain and exhaustion, there was light in Luke's eyes, something he hadn't seen for years. Luke smiled and then reached up and kissed him. It was tentative and so very sweet. It felt like hope.

*

A million years later Luke broke the kiss and looked past him, over his shoulder.

"My father, Ben and Master Yoda are all there staring right at us you know."

Biggs smiled. "Another of your weird force things?"

Luke smiled back. "Yes, apparently Jedi don't quite stay dead in the same way as everyone else."

*

The flames died down to nothing as they watched.

"He was the last of your family, wasn't he?" Biggs hadn't seen his own family on Tatooine, for years but they were still alive. Maybe it would be safe to visit them now and he half hoped they could be a family for Luke?

Unexpectedly, Luke snorted. "I've got another crazy story. Let's go and meet my sister."

"Sister?" 

*

When they re-joined the others in the Ewok village, Princess Leia greeted them with widest smile. Biggs had never seen her looking so light-hearted.

"Hey Darklighter, I see you found my brother." She nodded at Biggs, eyes dipping down to their joined hands as she drew Luke into a hug.

Biggs blinked. "What? _She's_ your sister?" It must be a joke.

Luke half shrugged.

"I just found out too," Han said. "I guess I'm not always the last to hear these things." He squeezed Luke and then thumped Biggs's shoulder affectionately. Chewbacca let out a Wookie roar behind them and more people joined the group, Calrissian, was there and Wedge and some of Biggs's squadron, as well as people he didn't know.

Biggs stared between Luke and Princess Leia, trying to get it to make sense. They'd always been close but-. "You’re full of surprises, Skyboy." He shook his head. A grizzled, white bearded rebel gave them a brief smile as he passed.

Luke pulled Biggs closer to the fire and Biggs whispered, "They know about Vader too?" 

"They know, now." Luke admitted. 

"Good."

He was glad they knew. Luke wasn't meant for secrets. He slipped his arm around him and in the light of the fire, with their friends celebrating around them, drew him into a fierce kiss.

The Empire was shattered and he had new hope for the future.

End


End file.
